Game of Thorns
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: He was just a flower boy, and she was just a customer


**Just fluff and out of character. Based off **_**The Words**_**. One-shot only. Currently half way through Bad Days, Rougher Nights, which you can find on a03, and writing the second chapter of The Pink Plus.**

_**He was just a flower boy, and she was a regular customer**_

**Game of Thorns: **

Emma Swan will always remember the first time she ever laid eyes on the glasses-cladded Killian Jones.

It had been a warm July afternoon when her best friend, Mary Margaret, had phoned her with an emergency. Mary Margaret's flower order, for her boyfriend, David Nolan's mother, was ready and she wasn't able to get to the small flower shop, _Game of Thorns_, until the next day. After a minute of Mary Margaret pleading, Emma finally agreed to pick up her order, under the condition that Mary Margaret buy her a new box of pop-tarts.

So, at two-twenty five in the afternoon, Emma had climbed into her small yellow bug, and driven to the colourfully decorated flower shop, Mary Margaret's purchase receipt on her phone as proof. The first thing that hit her when she entered the small building, was the sweet scent of the flowers, and she found herself breathing in a little harsher than normal. The smell was something she could definitely get used to. To the right, she saw a red rose tree, her favourite flowers. Without thinking, she reached out to touch the red bud. 

"Can I help you?"

Emma jumped at the sound of a male Irish accent, and turned to face a man around her age, or maybe a couple of years older, looking at her curiously.

He had dark brown, almost black hair, which he wore messy, and his blue eyes shone through the glasses he was wearing. Emma glanced down at his name tag, _Killian_.

"Uh, sorry." She blurted out, thinking she was in trouble.

"Excuse me?" He looked confused, as he placed down a pot of hydrangeas.

"I just…" Emma knew she sounded like an idiot, and blushed red from embarrassment. "The rose, it was pretty and…" 

"You're not in trouble." He chuckled. "I was merely questioning if I could help you with anything."

Emma looked down at the floor, hoping her cheeks weren't too red, before looking back up at him. 

"Sorry." 

"Do you tend to apologize a lot?" 

"So…. No." Emma stopped herself from saying _sorry _again.

Killian fixed her a calculating look, but it wasn't harsh, just amused. 

"Alright, Miss Sorry, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Miss Swan." She corrected. "And yes, I'm here to pick up an order for a friend." 

"Right this way Swan."

Emma followed him through the shop and noticed a group of girls pretending to look at flowers, whilst they ogled him as he walked by. Whether Killian noticed this or not, he didn't show it. In fact he didn't seem bothered at all. 

"Alright." He said, getting behind the counter. "Name?"

"Emma Swan…" 

"No, you're friend's name."

Emma couldn't tell he was trying not to laugh at her sheer stupidity. "Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"Ah…" Killian smiled. "I made her bunch this morning. I'll just grab it for you."

Emma nodded and watched as Killian disappeared into the small room at the back, before reappearing with a bunch of multi-coloured roses.

"The payment is already complete." Killian said, as he placed them down on the bench. "I just need you to fill out this form, with either your details or Mary Margaret's."

Emma took the small form from him, and pulled out a pen from her handbag, beginning to fill out her details. Killian watched her for a few moments, before glancing up at the group of girls who were still looking over at him curiously. Emma finished filling out the form and looked back up at Killian, noticing he was now looking at the four women, a slightly flirtatious look upon his face. On the inside, she felt sad. She never thought she was pretty and now that the one guy, she had found attractive in almost six months, was more interested in another bunch of women. 

"Thanks." Emma said, stiffly, grabbing the flowers and leaving.

Killian watched her retreat from the store. _She was definitely a Swan alright_.

For some reason, Killian had a feeling that he would see Emma again, and when he did, it was in the most unexpected way. It was week after their first meeting and they had both finished their weekly grocery shop, and as Emma began to reverse out of her space, she didn't see the other car coming until there was a small bang, and her car stalled. 

"Oh my god." She whispered, quickly jumping out.

But when her eyes landed on an amused looking Killian Jones, she knew that it would be alright. 

"Are you okay?" Killian asked. "I was going a bit fast then." 

"Are you kidding? That was completely my fault." Emma said, noticing a big scratch on his truck. "I am so sorry."

Killian looked where she was looking and chuckled. "I live out on a farm, Emma. That isn't from you."

"It isn't?"

"You hit me at snail's pace." Killian said, in a chuckling manner.

Emma just simply blushed.

Emma found herself re-entering _Game of Thorns _again the next day, deciding that she needed some flowers to brighten up her house. Killian was behind the counter, in the middle of a conversation with a brunette. He was smiling and laughing along to what she was saying. Emma felt the dark feeling rumble in her stomach, but pushed it aside and pretended to be looking at some roses. Killian looked up to see Emma and felt his heart flutter.

"Excuse me." He said to the brunette, Milah, before exiting the counter and making his way over to Emma. "Swan."

Emma turned to face him and offered him a small smile. "Jones."

Killian looked to the rose tree she was looking at. "You really like this one, don't you?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

"It is beautiful." Killian smiled, reaching out and using his garden cutters to snip a rose off. "Just not as beautiful as you."

Emma reddened when he handed her the rose. "I bet you say that to all the girls." 

"Actually, no." Killian said. "That one's on me." 

Emma went to argue, but he shook his head. "No, don't think about it. Now what can I help you with?" 

"My home needs brightening up. I thought maybe some flowers would do the trick."

"Ah, yes." Killian said, leading her over to the carnations. "These are a popular choice."

Emma smiled as she looked at them. "My mom used to have these." 

"Pink or white?" 

"Mixed."

Emma watched with a smile on her face as he began to arrange a bunch of white and pink carnations together. Emma wasn't stupid. She noticed he snuck a few extra flowers in for her. As Killian took her bunch to the counter, Emma saw that the brunette had disappeared and she felt the smug feeling rise in her.

"Ten dollars…" Killian said, pricing up the flowers.

Emma looked over at the price board and gave him a stern look. "It says fourteen on the board." 

"Eight dollars then."

Emma rolled her eyes and handed him over fourteen. Killian simply took the ten. 

"You could get into trouble for this." Emma whispered. 

"Assistant manager, love. Here."

Emma took the flowers from him. "How can I make this up to you?" 

"Have dinner with me?" Killian asked, in a gentle manner.

"I've known you just over a week."

Killian leant forward on the counter, fixing her a sultry look under his glasses. 

"And I'd like to get to know you more."

Emma stared at him for a few moments, before slowly cracking a smile. 

"I'd like that."

Two days later, the doorbell rang at her house. Her carnations decorated the hallway, and another bunch of flowers in her living room. Emma answered the door. Killian stood there, no glasses, his right hand running through his hair nervously and a bunch of roses in his left hand, a shy smile on his face.

**Review?**


End file.
